Hanging By A Coffin Latch
by JustPastSane
Summary: While at the Coffin Club, Raven and Alexander get attacked by none other than Jagger. As Raven tries to do all in her power to save Alexander, he has his own problems of himself. Story is better than summary. Read and Review! *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Ellen Schreiber does! :D**

* * *

**Alexander Sterling**

We were at the Coffin Club. Normally the thought wouldn't even have crossed my mind but since Raven asked me, it was a different story. We had been there for about an hour and everything was going just fine. I went to the bar to get a drink while Raven headed to the bathroom. That was when it happened.

Two tattered guys came out of an unmarked coffin door, and grabbed me as the glass slipped from my hands. As they pulled me through the crowd my arm made contact with something sharp. Pain pierced through me as I felt oozing down my arm.

"What the hell?" I said.

One of them went straight to the point, "Listen kid. We can make this easy or hard. You choose," the muscled one said. I stared at him through the flashing lights and he flashed his fangs.

At that point, I saw a confused Raven come out of the coffin shaped bathroom door and spot me. At first relief spread on her face and then dread. She realized what was going on and so did the muscled guys. The more Raven tried to make her way through the crowd, the faster they pushed me through. I was trying to push back but when one of them squeezed my injured arm, pain went down to my core and I felt my entire strength washed out of me. They opened another unmarked door as my eyes frantically searched for my goth girl to find nothing. They pushed me through the door, closing it behind us and shoved me against an elevator wall. Just my luck I landed on my arm opening it further more. Of course I yelled in pain.

"Let me out! Who the hell are you!?" I yelled at them. They didn't respond but instead the lankier one grabbed me and the other pressed a button.

I knew I shouldn't press my luck but I wasn't going to stand by while they did what they pleased. "What the hell do you want!"

"Shut up." the lanky one said.

"Who _are_you?" I asked once again and received a kick in my stomach.

I stayed quiet for the remainder of the ride as my arm continued bleeding, getting worse by the second. Once it stopped they grabbed me again and took me through what seemed like endless tunnels and stairways until they finally stopped at a normal old looking door. One of them opened it to reveal another man wearing a black cloak. He unlocked one of the many other doors of a hallway and the muscles shoved me inside a dark room. It was only lit with a small candle that would burn out within seconds no doubt. My hands, now scraped, edged for the door as it shut, burning out the candle. I grasped for the doorknob to find it didn't have a door knob. At least not through the inside anyway.

I was engulfed by darkness and I let my eyes adjust. I clutched my arm and stood up wondering where I was only to be able to see silhouettes. It was worse than cave darkness. Three silhouettes, two coffin shaped and another like a person. I walked toward one of the coffins - the farthest from the stranger - and leaned against it, sliding to sit down. As I examined my gash, dirt had gone into it causing another burning sensation.

I looked back to the stranger as they sat silently, their puffy tutu skirt as dark as the room. So it was a girl. Where was I? What would I tell Raven? Thinking of her I pulled out my cell phone, when I heard the girl.

"Don't bother, I've tried everything."

No. _Please_ no.

On second thought, I wondered if I'd get out of here sane let alone, alive.

* * *

**Sooooo. This is chappy one! Hope you guys liked it! Psh you guys can totally figure out who its is, I believe in you! :D Review!!!! Thankies and if you do review claim a cookie! XD**

**-ifreakingsparkle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaaay! Chapter two!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! This is the last time I will say it in this story :}**

* * *

**Raven Madison**

I pushed the door open hoping it was the right one. Surprisingly I knew an easier way to find Alexander than wondering around and getting attacked by blood thirsty vampires. Just my luck as I opened it, it was the right one.

"Where is he? Where's Alexander?" I asked.

Jagger looked up from his computer.

"Ah, Raven. What a pleasant surprise," he said twirling what I _hoped_ was wine - I was only trying to convince myself mostly. "Come to pay me another visit? Or is Alexander just not doing it for you?" he grinned showing his fangs.

I gulped and gathered up my voice. "Don't play games with me where is he, I know you had something to do with it."

"You shouldn't accuse people of what they know nothing about," his eyes cold.

"Damnit, Jagger! Where the hell is he!" I yelled.

"He's safe. Or not in any _serious _danger anyway." he said amused.

Any serious danger? What did that mean? I then knew he wasn't going to budge unless I played his little malicious game. The only questions were, what are the rules and what it was going to cost me.

"There's something you want." I stated.

"That's where you're wrong. Not something that I necessarily want, believe me." he said hardly paying any attention to me.

"Well, what is it?"

He sighed. "It's more that I need you to act; pretend. It's not that I _need_ anything from you," he said giving me a once over.

I hated how he made me feel like he was so much better than me.

"Why would I do anything for you?"

"First of all, because I have your _dear_ Alexander," he said with distaste. "And second of all, you wouldn't be able to resist."

"How would you know?" I said being my stubborn self.

He grinned. "How would you like to go to a _vampire ball_."

* * *

**:) well I'm happy are you happy? :) Anyway, next chapter is Alexander again.... My chapters might just go like that (Alexander, Raven, Alexander, Raven) and maybe, MAYBE, random people too. REVIEW!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I finally got my lazy butt up to update! Be proud of me! :D now I just have to get organized (it took me forever to find this chapter hidden in my thousands of notebooks) haha. Enjoy! And this is a smae advertise for my other stories... that is for those of you that like Twilight. :)**

* * *

**Alexander Sterling**

I grunted. The giant gash on my arm stung and seemed to have it's own pulsing heart beat. I leaned against the coffin, trying to comfort myself at the least.

"For the last time, let me see it. I'm not gonna bite. Ha ha, ironic. But no seriously, I'm not gonna pull any voodoo crap you probably think I can do," she said sitting crossed legged on top of the coffin.

"N-no," I stuttered. Damn my voice for betraying me. I didn't want my ass to be handed to me.

Of all people to get stuck in a dungeon with, it was just my luck to get stuck with none other than Luna Maxwell. Things couldn't get worse could it? Oh wait my arm is torn open and my goth girl was in a club full of vampires. _Alone._

Luna jumped off and knelled down next to me as I tried - unsuccessfully - to inch away from her.

"Oh stop being a baby," she said as she rolled her eyes. She grabbed her pink studded black bag and pulled out a clack scarf. If I didn't know any better I'd say she would choke me then and there.

But she didn't.

"Ungh," was all I could say as she tied the scarf around my arm. She tightened the scarf lightly yet it caused another round of pain.

"There. You see, it wasn't that hard now was it?" she said snapping her gum and pulling herself up on the coffin I was leaning on.

Actually it wasn't. The pain slowly but surely eased just a bit.

"Why are you here?" I asked as the pain eased.

Luna sighed. "First off, this club only has one dungeon, hence I'm here. But truthfully, the bad part about having a brother just like you is it's like pissing yourself off. I still don't get why my parents gave him this damn club. It only keeps him from going home. Not that they want us there anyway. Gum?" she dropped a piece of gum on my lap. I stuffed it in my pocket, I didn't need any distractions. I needed to get out.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know. A day of two. I tried to convince Xavier," she stared at my confused expression, "the guard? Anyway he wouldn't budge."

It was quiet for a moment and that silence let me think. So she obviously got in a fight with Jagger. Or so she wants me to think. Why was she being so...nice? Hell is going to freeze over any minute. Or the world was going to end.

And then my thoughts went to raven. What was I going to do? How in hell was I going to get out of here? I was also getting extremely tired. The sun must be starting to rise.

"You're not much of a conversationalist are you?" she said with a yawn.

"I'm just trying to figure it all out."

"What's to figure out? My brother is a lying back-stabber out for blood. No pun intended."

"You...You've changed, somewhat," I said.

I heard a gasp of air as if she was going to say something but instead the quiet took over. I looked up at her from the ground. She got up and the only sound was her combat boots against the ground of dirt and she opened the coffin lid on the other side of the room.

"You might want to head in now. They open the windows so we won't try to leave at sunrise. As if it were possible. I learned it the hard way," she said stepping into the coffin as I did to the one I was leaning on.

It was silent again for the moment. I guess I really wasn't much of a conversationalist.

"Hey Luna, thanks," I said to the silence.

"Hmm," she replied laughing with no humor and then I only heard rustling until silence replaced everything once more. So far she hadn't seemed to lie.

I had to trust her...for now.

She was all I could count on.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! End of chapter 3 and it is 1:o7 in the morning. What an accomplishment. Haha I have been feeling pretty sarcastic today can you tell? I like how it is on my characters though ;]. Wow... this chapter was shorter than I thought...oh well!**

**Now one thing left for you to do..... review 'cause I gave you something to read :]**


End file.
